kaldaarpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Keep on the Shadowfell
Our adventurers have learned of a keep that once imprisoned dark powers from entering the world of Eberron. To help protect the town of Winterhaven, they set out on their next quest to investigate these troubled times. ''Temple of Bahamut Before Cire, Pricilla, and Val left for the temple, Valthrun tells them that the items they seek are magical in nature and will grant them entry into the keep due to the magical forces that warded off unwanted travelers. These "keys" will also help them in various ways along their quest and that they could be found at the Temple of Bahamut. Valthrun also tells the group to follow him to the inn as he had hired a set of mercenaries to aid them in their quest. On their arrival to the temple, the mercenaries that Valthrun has hired introduced themselves as Gimli the dwarf and Bobermeth the dragonborn. Eventually finding a way into the temple, the group ran into a small band of goblins and easily cut a swath into the main part of the temple. After avoiding several deadly traps and other looters, they group finally reached what appeared to be an altar room with a door locked by a magical seal. They eventually broke the seal on the door that read, "Only those who show faith may enter," In the following room, the group fought off more creatures and eventually took a captive for questioning. Before figuring out their next action, Bobermeth killed the captured elf woman. Outraged, Val attacked Bobermeth with an Eldritch Blast, killing him in the process. With all this commotion it didn't take very long to get over Bobermeth's death. Eventually they found a secret room beneath the altar which opened up and lead to a lower chamber. This chamber contained the magical items the group was looking for. From here, Gimli collected his reward and parted ways looking for new contracts to fulfill. Cire, Pricilla, and Val continued on their journey to the keep, while Bobermeth's body was left at the base of a Bahamut statue in the temple. The Keep'' After leaving the Temple of Bahamut, Cire, Pricilla, and Valeria made their way toward the Keep on the Shadowfell. As they approached the ruins, they were granted easy passage due to the magical items they collected in the temple. The adventurers eventually came upon stairs leading down into the lower levels of the keep and encountered bands of mercenaries hired by Kalarel and some undead minions. The group stumbled upon a prison with small goblin locked inside. This particular goblin introduced himself as Splug, and was willing to help the group if he was set free. With Splug's directions, the group eventually made their way into a larger room which held a sarcophagus at the end. ''Sir Keegan At this point Splug had already run off to unknown locations. But as the group approached and opened the sarcophagus, the remains of Sir Keegan, a knight in charge of guarding the keep could be seen. Before the group could react, the remains of Sir Keegan were reanimated with magic by hooded figures. After a short encounter, Cire and one of the hooded figures were knocked unconscious. As the two awoke, Priscilla and Val had already taken care of the other three hooded figures and the one hooded figure introduced herself as Quinn, the Halfling paladin. The Sacrifice'' After their previous ordeal, the group gathered together and discussed what had just happened. Now trusting their new ally, Quinn joined the group and they continued onward to the last levels of the keep. In the last large room, the group saw Megara captured and chained. After defeating her captors and freeing her, the adventurer s went to the lowest levels of the keep. Finally making their way to the last room, the group saw the Tiefling Kalarel, attempt to release the demon prince Orcus and other monstrous creatures. After defeating Kalarel and closing the portal to the Shadowfell, the group left the ruined keep and traveled back to Winterhaven. They were welcomed to rejoicing townspeople and were greeted as heroes. From here, the adventurers decided to stay together and set up a base of operations in Winterhaven. Cire, Megara, Pricilla, Quinn, and Valeria helped those who were in need, calling themselves the All Pro Adventurers. Category:Epic Chronicles